Hide And Seek With Headaches And Other Games
by peace.love.write
Summary: I love hide and seek", Lucy giggled. "Hide and seek with headaches", Caspian groaned. A series of six stories about the Pevensies playing games and the trouble that ensues! Very FLUFFY! R&R!
1. Hide And Seek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…obviously**

**This is PURE FLUFF! ********This will be a series of games the Pevensies play with different shots from different character  
**

**Hide and Seek With Headaches**

Caspian blinked trying to keep his eyes open.

The monotonous voice went on.

His head began to nod.

"Since when did Peter become so boring", he wondered.

He stifled a yawn.

Lucy twisted her hair around a finger and traced patterns on her dress.

Edmund rolled his eyes, boredom hitting fast and hard.

Susan surveyed the three of them.

"Umm, Peter…" she started.

"And the economy will slowly dive down…" Peter continued.

Even he looked tired, his hair all on one end, his eyes glazed.

"Peter, maybe another time would be suitable for this topic", Susan interrupted.

"What's that you say, Sue", Peter asked.

"Maybe we can discuss this later", she said.

"Oh, I suppose", Peter said, mumbling something.

The other three looked gratefully at Susan.

"So what shall we do", Lucy asked.

"Well, we can discuss the rebuilding of Cair Paravel…or the economy, or…" Peter droned on.

"How about a game", Edmund threw out.

Lucy's eyes shined.

"A game?" Caspian said, suspiciously.

"Hide and seek", Lucy burst out, a smile bubbling.

"I suppose…" Peter said, mindlessly rolling up some maps.

"You're it Peter", Lucy said running from the room.

"1, 2, 3…" Peter began, maintaining a monotonous voice.

Caspian sighed and left the room.

"Since when did Peter become a monotonous, mindless person", he muttered looking for a place to hide.

He opened a cupboard and found Edmund.

"You can fit in here?" Caspian asked.

"Just barely", he groaned.

Caspian shut the door again. Oh, his head pounded. He found a larger cabinet and slipped in. He sat down.

It opened again. It was Susan. They could hear Peter coming down.

"Quick", Caspian whispered.

Susan jumped in.

Caspian tried to shift his position. He bumped his head.

"Ouch", he groaned.

"Ow, you just elbowed my ribs", Susan half whispered, half shouted.

"Sorry", Caspian mumbled, trying to shift his position.

He bumped his head again. He groaned.

"Just what I need."

Susan muffled laughter.

"Susan, it's really not that funny."

"It is, to hear your voice and not be able to see you, dear."

Haha", Caspian grumbled.

"You know you can go ahead and kiss. I can't see you", Lucy said.

Caspian jumped, bumping his head again.

"Lucy, what are you doing here", Susan chocked out.

"Well, I was here first. Then Caspian came in…well I thought it was ok", Lucy said.

Caspian tried to move and bumped his head again.

"Oh, my head…" he groaned.

Lucy giggled.

They heard Peter walk past again.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Caspian rolled his eyes. He turned and bumped his head again.

"Why do these things happen to me?"

Susan kissed his cheek.

Lucy giggled.

"I love hide and seek", she whispered.

"Hide and seek with headaches," Caspian groaned.

**Please review. I know very fluffy! Tee-hee! ******


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Not incest! Meant to be taken lightly as a comedy.  
**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare with tickle fights**

"What shall we do today," Lucy asked, presently.

It was raining and the Pevensies and Caspian were stuck inside.

"How about we play truth or dare," Edmund suggested, smiling wickedly.

"What's that," Caspian asked.

"Well, someone will ask you truth or dare. If you say truth, they will ask you a question that you will have to honestly answer. If you say dare, you have to do whatever they tell you."

"Alright," Caspian agreed.

"Peter, you start first," Edmund said.

"Alright. Susan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Susan replied.

"How many men have you kissed?"

Susan blushed. Asking her this question? In front of Caspian!

"Ten," she mumbled.

"What?" Edmund asked grinning.

"Ten," she said louder.

Caspian stifled a laugh. Susan cast him a look.

"Edmund," she said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Kiss Caspian," Susan said, smiling with satisfaction.

Caspian and Edmund's eyes went wide.

"Um…ok…uh," Edmund mumbled, kissing Caspian firmly on the lips.

"Happy?" he darkly asked Susan.

Susan smiled and nodded.

"Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth", she said.

"Which of us do you think is the ugliest?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

Lucy felt nervous. She hated saying anything that would cause tension.

"Um…Peter." She said, after debating between herself.

"Thanks Lucy." Peter replied sarcastically.

"Caspian, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, shuddering at Susan's dare.

"What's your middle name?" she asked sweetly…too sweetly.

Caspian cast a dark look at her. He had told her before how much he hated his middle name.

"Alexander," he muttered.

"Awww…" Edmund squealed. "What a cute little name…ouch!"

"Go on Caspian."

"Peter, truth or dare?"

"I think, dare."

"Strip Edmund."

"NOW!"

"Well…down to his long underwear."

"In the presence of…"

"Oh, please. It's like I've never seen Edmund's birthday suit before," Susan said.

"HEY!" Edmund protested, as Peter began to strip him.

He stopped when he reached his long underwear.

"I didn't know you wore, red underwear," Lucy said.

Edmund glared darkly at them.

"You can dress," Caspian said, smirking.

"While you dress, truth or dare?" Peter asked him.

"Truth," Edmund replied.

"What's YOUR middle name?"

"Fitzgerald," Edmund said, darkly.

The room broke into spasms of laughter.

"Truth or dare, Susan?"

"Hmm…dare."

"Do tongue to tongue with Caspian."

Susan gasped, while Caspian slightly smirked.

"Why, Edmund…that just isn't…proper."

"Tongue to tongue, Susan! Come on," Edmund said, ignoring her protests.

"With the greatest of pleasures," Caspian said.

He grabbed Susan and pulled her towards him. She shrieked, but that died with the…rather intense, kiss. She finally pulled away gasping.

"You…are…so….mean, Edmund," she panted out.

"It's my job."

"Truth or dare," she asked Caspian.

"How about another dare," he teased wickedly.

Susan glared at him.

"Fine. Toss Edmund out the window."

"Susan, isn't that dangerous? In this storm?"

"TOSS HIM!"

"NO!" Edmund shrieked.

Caspian threw him out the window.

"HEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Edmund cried out.

"Wait…I'm on the ground," he said puzzled.

"The drop is exactly 2 feet and five ¼ inches," Susan said, smugly.

"I'm gonna get you," Edmund said, climbing back through the window.

Everyone began to howl with laughter, as Edmund came in dripping wet. He grabbed Susan and proceeded to do what every decent brother does…tickle her.

"EDMUND!" she screamed, trying to pull away.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he said mischievously.

"Stop!" she panted.

Soon Peter, Lucy, and Caspian joined into the fun. When they finally pulled away, the five of them collapsed, giggling onto the floor.

"You are all cruel," Susan muttered.

"That was funny," Edmund wheezed out.

"You should have seen you're face!"

"Hahaha," Susan mocked.

Caspian kissed her forehead.

"What did we learn? Well, Edmund and Caspian both hate there middle name, Susan hates dares, Caspian loves to kiss Susan. What a well-balanced day," Lucy sighed out.

Peter looked down at his sister.

"Uh…yeah. Very well-balanced."

"Very," Caspian whispered to Susan.

**Please review. I am now also beta-ing! If you need a beta reader, I am available. Thanks so much!**


End file.
